sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Origins Unmade 3: Future Usurped" (MEGA Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION “Can you hear me, Mother? I’m going to make you proud. I’m going to hurt you. I’m going to hurt everyone who was ever born. I know where to go and what to do. The foolish woman is going to make her move, but I know where she is and how to stop her. I know that there is a single root that holds all the others. I’m going to take it, Mother. I’m going to make you, them, everything, mine.” The groups of warriors had vanquished her plans only for a delayed moment in time. She had done much in secret, but the interruption she expected the most had arrived. “Your element does not work here,” She called as he approached: the power prepared readying to launch. “Neither will yours,” He shot back. “You want this! You’ve wanted this since the beginning! Will you live with yourself knowing you lost it?” “… No, I probably won’t… but better my happiness shatter than the countless lives you put in jeopardy.” The battle ignited. Neither used the energies they could. They relied on combat prowess for the first hour, but as desperation neared, only one’s temperament was rising critical. She rose her weapon and channeled the element of existence. Within the second, all that once was… … all that should have been… …was being usurped. PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW. “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” Once you sign, a starter will be written with your username. RULES ~Please refrain from foul language (Oh my God, F-bombs, etc.) ~Demonic-based characters or anything along the lines of “Aha, but I have this realm outside of existence so I win” isn’t allowed here. ~Understand that powers may be weakened or strengthened depending on the situation in the roleplay ~Strict Script Style: There's a definite goal in this roleplay. Please try to stay on track. START Your town, your plane, your house, wherever. All that is noticeable is the strange silver storm in the sky. To your left comes a flying figure in grey. He wears purple and has large lens-like eyes with pale-yellow egg-shaped hands. He calls out to you while fixing his crown upon his head. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS UP TO YOU Asonja A grey hedgehog with a black trench coat was looking out his window from his apartment. He was questioning the figure and the sky. "Hmmm," he thought to himself. "Perhaps the weather called for snowfall or an overcast tonight?" He had also noticed the figure again, this time with closer detail. "What is he even doing on the road..." he asked himself. The short man suddenly appeared inside of the building. "Great danger!" The hedgehog yelped and fell backwards along with the chair, his right leg deciding to twitch afterwards. He groaned and tilted his head up to the finger. "What danger? That I almost had a heart attack?" "Everything! We must depart!" He grabbed for Asonja's hand. "Uh...alright? But I haven't had my breakfast yet..." He says, but insists on going along with the figure. The short man teleported the both of them outside. Around the entire area were buildings and people, fading out of existence. To the far distance stood a brown wolf. He was running toward them. "Uhh...I hope that thing won't hurt me..." Asonja nervously pointed to the wolf. "A thing?" Urd glanced over to the wolf. "Ah! Haste!" "MOVE!" The wolf waved. "MOVE NOW!" Asonja yelped and did as he was told, as he moved sharply to the left. "Is this good?!" He called out to the wolf. The expression on the wolf's face implied not as just before the entire area vanished, a rectangular shadow lunged at Asonja, the short man holding out to block the strike. Then, everything turned to a white emptiness. Asonja had winced and shut his eyes prior to the attack, but opened his eyes a bit to find the white void. "Uhh...what happened...? Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around for anyone in particular to talk to. Chapter One: From the Void Silence save for the wind. In front of him lay the egg-shaped pale yellow hand that once belonged to the short man. "Geh!" Asonja jumped back upon seeing the hand. "Okay, I'm glad I didn't eat anything today because I would be throwing ever single particle of it after seeing that..." He says as he looks away and begins to pale. He walked around, away from the hand, to examine the situation he is in. No matter how far he walked, he didn't seem to go anywhere. It was all white, and the further he went from the hand, the more he found his own body begin to fade. Asonja yelped again and went back to the hand. "W-what is happening?!" He looked at himself and then to the hand again. "This is freaking me out so hard right now..." As he got closer, he found his body reforming. The hand had power. The hand was tangible. He had noticed this, as he had picked up the hand nervously. "Please don't come to life and strangle me...I've already had enough horror movie nightmares..." He was entirely grossed-out by the fact that he was even holding the hand, but looked at it anyway. Immediately after taking the hand, it fused with his own, molding into him as an energy flowed briefly around him. Instantly, the area around him was different to his vision. Statues... broken up in pieces in a row to the left. They were all pale and empty. Perhaps he could effect them. He tensed at the new energy increase, and looked at the statue. He clenched his right hand, where the new hand had formed into him as he walked to the pieces. "Hmm...could I...?" He wondered as he tried to lift a piece of it with his right hand. The statue didn't move, but it did glow for a very short moment. Additional powers include the ability to create some structures from the ground, and some redesigning of matter, but only to the extent of changing something to a different version of itself. In the near distance next to the statues is the body of a wolf mobian. He isn't moving. Asonja just now notices the wolf and had walked over to inspect the body. A lot of questions were in his mind, but remained quiet. He then looked at the statue again, as if he was wondering what he could do with it, if he could turn it into anything that is. The wolf groaned slightly but before he could wake,a scream came from the far left. A hedgehog... or something like one, grey with red eyes. Asonja, the other hedgehog, shot up and looked at the grey hedgehog. He seemed to go in front of the wolf as if to protect him for a while. With enough courage, Asonja spoke, "Could you tell me what's going on?" He was speaking to the wolf. ImNotCalledDave It was dark. Across the street from the figure, there was a cat leaning against a lamp post. He was looking up at the sky. Without turning to face his addresser, he responded with "What do you want?" "Quicky, Good Sir!" The short man exclaimed at arrival. "We must depart immediately! The danger is immediate!" "What danger?" came the reply. "And who are you? How do you know my name?" He continued, standing up And starting to slowly walk towards him.